lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bitterhand
Archive 1 Re: Obsolete things Done. Thanks, [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 01:52, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Re: Nargil pass What the heck... I don't remember doing that in the edit, but looking in History I did apparently. It is non-canonical. Thanks for pointing that out. 0_0 '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 22:39, February 3, 2019 (UTC) Recent edits Your recent edits to Crossings of Taeglin is almost identical to the same page seen in Tolkien gateway if this is a false accusation, please treat it as such, but if it isn't add their page in the references, please. (Melon1234 (talk) 23:25, February 11, 2019 (UTC)) Thank you for your swift response. I surely will take your words into consideration, until then, good day!! Re: He is adding random year numbers, so I've blocked him. Thanks! '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 03:06, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Question As we know, many pages need revisions; but how do I know what to revise in order to make the page abide by wikis policies? P.s. I have brought this question to the attention of user:HiddenVale seeing as he's an administrator. But he had a lot on his talk page right now and I would like to do a few edits before I hit the hay (if you get what I'm saying). So at your convenience could you please let me know. P.s.s. Another question that has crossed my mind is the requirements to become an administrator. Obviously, I can't become achieve this title without proving myself worthy of it. But I can't stress enough the significance J.R.R. Tolkien and his works have had on my life. I will not pity you for you have much better things to do, but if you could elucidate this as well that would help me a lot Thank you for your continued assistance. Best of luck, (Melon1234 (talk) 23:24, February 12, 2019 (UTC)) Question how do I add onto references for articles? (Melon1234 (talk) 01:20, February 15, 2019 (UTC)) Question follow up It contains a reference already, but I would like to expand it. When I click on it, it simply states insert reference but it won't work. Am I supposed to make it an internal link? --Melon1234 (talk) 01:42, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Re: Edit war Oh. Okay thanks for pointing it out. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 20:24, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Re: Aha, I didn't see three of those categories, thanks! They do all conflict with the categorizations we already have in place. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 03:59, February 23, 2019 (UTC) i call for Aid i need help trying to get a wiki back up and running heres a link https://spec-evo.fandom.com/wiki/Speculative_Evolution_Wiki (Ezradexter1027 (talk) 23:41, March 1, 2019 (UTC)) Re: Image categories Oh thanks for the reminder. I made the correct one with that intention and then forgot. So yes. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 01:54, March 2, 2019 (UTC) It's spam in the colloquial sense I guess... Go ahead and ignore it. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 04:04, March 2, 2019 (UTC) Wonderful, thank you. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 00:06, March 3, 2019 (UTC) "We have work to do" Categorizations will be the mammoth-task of this year. Three waves of new cast & crew personnel and topics loom over us, two from the future and one from the past: the biopic, Amazon's series, and the musical from over a decade ago. These are entities that have, or will have, soundtracks, actors, crew members, episode/scene names, et cetera, which is a wiki's paraphernalia. Depending on the Amazon series' breadth, it will entail basically the same work-load for us as when the Hobbit trilogy hit the screen. The musical I will handle on my own. This means: *My own category "Cast & Crew" w/ its current content must be replaced with '''Cast & Crew of Peter Jackson's trilogies'. This I'm taking care of now. Then the equivalent category will have to be made for the biopic, show, and musical. As the umbrella, I'll be making Cast & Crew of adaptations for there to be a common grouping, subordinate to the Cinema category, for Category:Singers, Category:Filmmakers, Category:Composers of soundtracks (which must exist because composer Johan de Meij does not write soundtracks), and categories of that sort. *Our Soundtracks '''category is like an unorganized mile-wide bookshelf with only one shelf: it will have to be an umbrella-category only, meaning individual sountracks must be removed from it, and instead put under '''Soundtrack of The Lord of the Rings films or Soundtrack of The Hobbit films, and then same with the three newcomers. Those are the major things. At the moment, they aren't too pressing. Any questions? It will be an exciting spring and summer! [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 01:00, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for your quick willingness and enthusiasm! And don't worry about bothering. Wiki messages can't wake me from a nap. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 05:23, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Redlinks Keep an eye out for any red-linked terms I had added to a page (such as J.R.R. Tolkien). It means I'll be writing said article in the future. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 20:38, March 10, 2019 (UTC) On second thought J.R.R. Tolkien is one of our most popular pages. So never mind I'll link that once it's written. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 20:43, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Unfortunately modifying those polls resets the decade-worth of accumulated data back to zero-per-option. I've been brainstorming over how in the world to keep those there or what. Now that you've reminded me I'll ask a Staffer for technical help. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 20:50, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Yes, there we go. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 03:17, March 11, 2019 (UTC) Re: Featured system Yes wonderful & impressive work on the soundtracks! That is of course the right solution to the Featured Article system; it was on my list somewhere. I'll take care of it. Thanks! '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 01:48, March 13, 2019 (UTC) Well a new more important purpose for Featured Article is to bring to the spotlight some exemplary articles that ''aren't ''any sort of common query. But of course, most of the Fellowship member articles and the Sauron articles (which people look up on their own, out of interest/curiosity) are our finest work, so half of the new future rotation should be those. Featured Article is a lower priority than a few other current projects so I'll be working on it over the month. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 03:15, March 13, 2019 (UTC) Whoever prepared the current background put the black median there so that the ends of the image would appear in the right place and stretch all the way. It isn't automated to stretch the image to the browser; uploading an image that's too small just puts it in a top corner. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 03:59, March 14, 2019 (UTC) Re: Thanks for your hawk eye and fruitful digging ventures. I've looked at Men of Arnor and it is indeed Dúnedain exclusive; it now redirects. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 05:26, March 21, 2019 (UTC) Re: Templates and LOTRO The former template isn't linked to on any articles so I've deleted it. And yours is funny anyways. The LOTRO issue I've been loosely aware of; I'll take a look at the things we do cover to figure out what to do. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 04:31, March 26, 2019 (UTC) Re: Housekeeping Yes and yes. You as well. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 02:21, April 9, 2019 (UTC) Ditto. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 16:37, April 13, 2019 (UTC) Whoops... there. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 03:19, April 14, 2019 (UTC) Categories I greatly appreciate your work with categorizing categories. Thank you! '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 00:01, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Re: re: Categories Great, thanks for organizing those contenders. And yes that would be good. I'll make a portal once I check the ordering of the scenes, keeping the articles undeleted until then. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 21:16, June 6, 2019 (UTC) Update Glad tidings! We now include a new fancy forum area. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 00:55, June 23, 2019 (UTC) You're an automatic choice for that so yes. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 19:04, June 23, 2019 (UTC) I had the same exact instinct and didn't think of acting on it, but since there are now twice as many people who have that instinct (i.e. us two), I will. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 01:59, June 26, 2019 (UTC) Communication Shoulda thought of this earlier - email me at brondarquery@gmail.com so we can hold off-site correspondence. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 02:54, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Re: Weapons Yes, I've deleted those weapon pages and merged the Elendilmir and Elk pairs. You can do whatever work you like on the other merge contenders since they're valid & I'll finalize them at some point. I'll see whether one of the animal list articles is still to large for me to edit. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 17:40, July 8, 2019 (UTC) Re: Organization Yes the header Forum > DBoards redirect I changed myself; currently I'm figuring out how to either archive or redirect all of the old Council and Watercooler content, as perfectly designed as it was. Most non-memorable stuff will be deleted. And the featured article task is drawing close. At the moment you may explore if you like and look into how other wikis run their rotation. I've made a list so far for our article one. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 00:12, July 13, 2019 (UTC) On article reverting That may have been a misread on my part, sorry. You may now redo everything you had once intending on doing.--DarkLantern (talk) 05:27, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Re: Oh thank you. And I've renamed it. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 03:41, July 30, 2019 (UTC) The new template I don't see the point of an Unknown Name template on familiar subjects; it clarifies something too basic to need clarification. In the case of the Master and Mouth of Sauron, it already says that their names are unknown/forgotten seven or so lines below the notice, in the head. Haven't seen anyone here come and ask "but did this (fire-drake/Master of Lake-town) have a name?" - otherwise it ''is ''the sort of thing I might have placed on such articles if the wiki had just been born. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 23:17, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Re: Yes that should be how to delineate, and yes adjust the guidelines accordingly. Thank you! '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 04:20, August 8, 2019 (UTC) Re: Links O.K. Thanks so much!ArwenUdomiel (talk) 00:31, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Re: That infobox draft looks fine; thank you for doing that! And I have never noticed those articles before. I'll inspect and probably delete them. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 05:23, October 2, 2019 (UTC) Infoboxes Hello Bitterhand! I am rewriting the Blackroot Vale article from Forum:Project: Tolkien Gateway and Wikipedia copies removal. I wanted to add an infobox, but I'm not sure if I should use Infobox LOTR place or Location infobox. Which one is more suitable for the article? Thanks! ArwenUdomiel (talk) 15:39, October 19, 2019 (UTC) Thank you!ArwenUdomiel (talk) 19:26, October 20, 2019 (UTC) i have a question is shadow of mordor and shadow of war cannon?Not a Florida Black wolf working a computer to kill humans (talk) 22:43, October 24, 2019 (UTC) Re: Various topics I never thought to notice the trend of which ones are attacked most, thank you! It's a good idea. And in my time here no vandals have renamed anything. though that is true. Since our movie scene articles have little content, yes that too is a good idea. You as well! '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 04:50, November 6, 2019 (UTC) Editor Rewards Hello there! As part of our Editor Rewards program, we are taking some time each month to identify users outside of our defined verticals who are awesome and whose contributions to their wiki(s) have merited awesome rewards. You are one of the editors we've identified for this month! If you are interested in a reward, let me know and we can take this to email for privacy considerations. Cheers! Will Global Community Lead MisterWoodhouse (talk) 16:57, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Hello are you arabian? AZS (talk) 14:30, December 11, 2019 (UTC) Re: Hello. Yes absolutely! As of recently is it about that time. And thanks, I'll look at those. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 21:02, January 16, 2020 (UTC) Re: Contents That makes sense; no there's not any reference to it. And great! I've restored it. Thanks for all your work as usual! '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage''' 00:46, January 27, 2020 (UTC) Anna Lee drawing Hello Bitterhand! Can you rename the file 7cc601c5b2dadbe05429898071e7a77a.jpg to File:Arwen by Anna Lee.jpg? I'm not exactly sure how to rename a file otherwise I would do it myself. I went to the drop-down menu to the right of the edit button, but there was only the option to replace not to rename and I didn't want to mess up the file. Thanks! Have a nice evening, ArwenUdomiel (talk) 03:15, January 28, 2020 (UTC) Thanks for informing me! I will tell HiddenVale. I hope that you get promoted as well! :-) Have a nice day! ArwenUdomiel (talk) 17:57, January 28, 2020 (UTC)